Very Dirty
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: After a long day of Edward related activity, Bella feels up to a shower. ExB Lemony goodness.


I felt disgusting walking through the door of my home. Dirt and mud were caked in my hair, twisting the strands in different directions until they contorted it to pop out the side of my head. My finger nails were almost black with dirt; the overwhelming feeling to bite them was creeping up on me.

My skin felt disgusting, mixed with the water from the rain. My clothes were all basically ruined, grass stains covered my knees and my shirt was cut with leaves hanging frivolously from it. I was a poor sight.

If anyone saw me, they would think I was homeless, which was far from the case. My shoe laces were sopping wet, not giving me the ability to tie them right. I trudged clumsily to the edge of the stairs before kicking off my shoes.

My hand rubbed my tired eyes as I stood deciding whether or not to make the journey up the dozen or so steps. The call of a hot shower and a toilet gave me no other option but to slowly move my tired legs up the stairs.

I didn't bother with clothes and went straight to the bathroom. The fluorescent lights burned my eyes as soon as they popped on. Trying my hardest not to look at the mess that was Bella Swan in the mirror, I stripped down and threw my clothes in the hamper. The toilet called to me while the shower warmed up. The sound helping me concentrate on other things besides my aching back.

Once I was done, I tested the water with my left hand and stepped into the spray of warm water. The heat immediately relaxed my tense muscles and put all my thoughts at ease. Not bothering with the shampoo for the moment, I went straight to the conditioner. I glopped a hand full into my hair and scrubbed the tangles out.

I smiled to myself in success once the mess was undone. My fingers ran freely through my now knotless hair with enthusiasm. The warm flow was interrupted by a sudden shiver of cold air.

I yelped as my fingers were replaced by frozen ones. I spun on my heel, nearly falling in the process. Stone arms wrapped around my waist holding me closely. The vibrations of chuckles rumbled my body.

"You better watch yourself. If you're clumsy on land, I can only imagine what you must be like with water beneath you."

"W- what are you doing here, Edward?"

His brow furrowed in mock anger, then taking on a serious mask. "Am I not allowed to check on my fiancée?"

My cheeks flustered as he reached around me to the small shelf of hair and body products. His hands went to the shampoo, gingerly pouring an amount into his hand before he spun his other hand's finger around. I followed his direction and faced the wall away from him.

His fingers worked wonders on my scalp. My eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his cold fingers contrasting with the water. He was gentle while he scrubbed in circles, making me lean back into his chest. Leaning back put me directly in the spray of the shower head. I breathed a sigh of relaxation at the feeling.

I warily opened my eyes as Edward shifted behind me. He grabbed the body wash and poured a generous amount into his hand. I would need to go shopping for more shower items soon.

I looked up him to see a grin plastered on his face. I looked away quickly and bit my lip, blushing at what was to come. It wasn't like he hadn't felt my body before. There was a certain difference now, though. We were both alone, like usual, but there was more. A private place where we were both wet, where his hands could freely explore my body with lubrication. The idea sent my nerves into a frenzy.

Edward's hands caressed down my shoulders and arms rubbing gently on my palms and applying slight pressure on my nails to rid the dirt from them. His trail led him down my long legs and back up, leaving a kiss on my lower back. My inner thighs were cleaned gently, while he rubbed soothing circles on my stomach.

His touch was so gentle and relaxing, everywhere he touched became stilled with calmness. The feeling of Edward's hands touching me made my body sink into his. I barely noticed when his hands went north, lightly over my ribs then to my chest.

My body arched on instinct to draw him closer. I groaned both in frustration and in pleasure. He messaged and groped lightly at my chest. His fingers twisted around the taught nipples, pinching them until I gasped out his name.

I spun around immediately and glared. He had an innocent expression on his Anglican face, making me flustered. He was anything but innocent, even while I was preparing to pull away; his hands were planted firmly on my rear.

"Edward," I warned.

"What?" The innocent façade was driving me mad.

"You know what,"

"Oh," he dragged out the word. "You mean this?"

His finger entered me from behind and I squeaked loudly while holding onto his shoulders. A wicked grin spread over his lips, making my heart speed to an unhealthy rate. His finger moved a bit inside me before he pulled it out and pinned me to the wall.

"Don't you like it?" his tone was cocky, already knowing the answer.

"Edward, I'm tired."

"Why?"

I stared at him incredulously. "Do you remember anything about this afternoon? The meadow, the rain? Don't tell me you forget that you begged me to make love in the muddy, rainy meadow. Do you know how bad my back hurts?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he shook his head, the grin never faltering. "I intend to make love to you on any and every surface of this planet. Your father's shower is no exception."

His fingers trailed from my jaw to my breast again. I whimpered at the feel, his touch never faltered to bring my heart pumping. I bit my lip, to which he lifted my chin to meet his gaze. My eyes opened wide and I grabbed his hand.

"You're so… warm." I stated with shock.

Edward lifted his fingers to his eyes and studied them before pressing them to his cheek. I could have sworn he almost flinched. "I guess from the water."

"That would make sense," I agreed.

He pursed his lips before putting his fingers into the spray of hot water. Once they were to his apparent liking, he smiled at me. His fingers went to my naval and pushed on the sensitive skin. I audibly gasped when his finger pushed into me. The warmth compared to the usual cool forced a loud moan to come from my throat.

I grabbed onto his biceps while he pulsed his fingers into me at a steady rhythm. My head lolled onto his shoulder, my eyes shutting as I neared my release. Edward huffed and pulled his fingers from me.

I nearly screamed in frustration before he pulled my legs around his waist. My arms snaked around his neck, though I didn't need the support with his strong arms holding me securely.

"As much as I like this, I don't." Edward whined. "I can't tell if it's the shower or me that's getting you so wet."

I swallowed hard before answering. "You, Edward, always you."

The lopsided grin that I love the most appeared on his face before he kissed me full on the lips. I smiled under them as he slid into me. Edward was so warm, not nearly my body heat, or even close to anyone or anything, but warm for being without pumping blood.

My legs wrapped tighter around his waist, pulling him deeper into me. I screamed out his name without holding back. The sound echoed from the bathroom, making my cries appear louder. I prayed that no one could hear, but knowing Edward, he had already made sure of it.

With each thrust of his hips, I cried and gasped out his name. My hands tangled in his hair, pulling his head closer so that I could kiss him. I could feel his muscles move with each movement, the feeling was rhythmic with his thrusts.

His hands groped my rear to keep me up, but he could easily do that while using one hand. His other pushed into me. He created a friction between the two of us that made me scream his name without thought.

My orgasm shook me hard, bringing me to a world of white and stars once my vision faded. I opened my eyes to see Edward's gazing intently at me, I whimpered his name once more and then he stilled. His body shook and he yelled my name gruffly.

I was panting when he moved out from me. His breathing exhaled soft moans every now and then. I had barely noticed that the water ran cold, and I shivered against Edward's cooling chest.

Turning off the water, he carried me back to my room. I was wrapped in my quilt before I knew it, with Edward lying next to me. I instinctively curled into his chest and sighed.

I whispered my love before falling into dreams of Edward.


End file.
